


His Spark

by panyum



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panyum/pseuds/panyum
Summary: Small part of Ayako's lore
Relationships: Edmond Dantès | Avenger/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	His Spark

**Author's Note:**

> i forgot how to write so fjbkds

“…Have you finally understand…?”

Ayako asked, voice sounded strain and weak. Dantes had his arms wrapped around her smaller frame- hand was pressed against the open wound on her stomach, trying to stop her from having an excessive blood loss.

“No, I _don’t_. And I don’t want to know why.” He seethed, bringing her bloody frame closer to his. There was no sense of him wanting to let go of her, instead his grip on her tighten every second.

“Count… I’m not supposed to exist nor this world. You should have k-”

“ _No_.” He once again denied, shying away from the reality. “You _exist_ to me. You’re supposed to live- This is not how your life supposed to end-”

“ _Edmond_.” Dantes froze when his true name was spoken, usually he would scold her for calling him that. _But for now…_

Her calloused hand gently laid atop of his shaking hand- which he didn’t even notice and wasn’t sure if it was from fear or anger, or just both. His eyelids drooped as he whispered, “…my poisonous flame might be the cause as well.”

“…Stop blaming yourself,” she said, squeezing his hand in reassuring manner, “I’m seen as a poison as well to this said _humanity_ … It has nothing to do with yours. It is just my… _existence_ …”

How did this happen, he wondered. Was he too comfortable in this world or maybe was it because of being with her that he was caught off guard with every oddities existed in here.

“Ah… Don’t tell me… Are you getting attached to me, Count…?” She quietly chuckled at her own terrible joke. Dantes didn’t say anything. She never made a joke in her lifetime and he was very sure of it. Her being the one to give the comfort made him feeling weird. It really did felt weird.

His surrounding slowly collided as he cradled the dying woman in his arms, turning them into a void they’re too familiar with. But he paid no heed. It didn’t matter _now_.

“…I would be lying if I said I want to die right now…” Ayako continued, not bothered by the silence Dantes was giving to her. “Stupid, isn’t it…?” her raspy voice said, steady stream of liquid trickling down her face, “…coming from a fool who had been craving for death…”

“…I want to live longer-” Her bottled emotions finally cracked, sobbing as she spoke, “I want to stay with you much longer-”

“Why-?” She asked, not so sure if she asked herself or him- or just to the universe who had treated her badly. “I thought I had found this said _happiness_ for awhile- Why…-?”

“Am I really born to not deserve _them_ -?” She sobbed as tears continue to fall, “ _Why_ -? Why can’t I have them-?”

“I just want to be with you much longer- Why does this have to happen-?”

“ ** _Why-?_** ”

Dantes unconsciously bit down his lips. He pressed her slowly-turning-cold body against his, hoping his warmth reached her. “Ayako- _You_ …” He had his face buried into her hair, his arms around her frame tighten, “… _you fool…_ ”

“You really are such a fool-” He repeated, voice much louder this time, a small tear rolling down from his visible eye, “who in the right mind saying you don’t deserve it? I shall turn against this said humanity if it can grant you it-”

“…Count.” She whispered, refraining him from talking further. She could feel her power slowly seeping out of her body. Her cold fingers gently touched his cheek, brushing the tear away. “You really are a _nice_ person even though you deny it... Also, don’t shed a tear for me, it feels funny to see you cry-”

“You fool-” He hissed, tears started to fall, “who’re you calling crying, _my_ accomplice.”

Ayako didn’t reply, her lips only twitched into a small smile. Tears were still flowing down from her eyes as she gave him a last glance before fully closed.

Dantes silently pulled her into a hug, his hand supporting the back of her head, letting them resting on her shoulder- silently grieving for his own loss.

His surrounding had fully collided. The body of the Ravennette in his arms also had disappeared, only leaving Dantes a feeling of hollow. The world he once stayed had been destroyed, forgotten.

Everything that wasn’t supposed to exist was now gone. Only a single _Holy Grail_ which was left by _her_ sat a few feet from him.

Dantes got up, slowly making his to it. Picking it up with both of his hand, staining it with Ayako’s blood. He held it closer to his face, forehead pressed against the cold metal.

His eyelashes fluttered close, wishing for only a single thing without any hesitation and he definitely won’t regret in the future.

**_Wishing to see his spark once again._ **


End file.
